


[Podfic] Lefty Sings the Blues

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Pancho and Lefty (Song)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A bank robbery, a hide-out, a betrayal. A blues song.





	[Podfic] Lefty Sings the Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lefty Sings The Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142336) by [masterofmidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/pseuds/masterofmidgets). 



This is the story I got for Yuletide, and I still love it. It felt very natural to record, and I also got to sing! \o/ This is one of my very favorite songs. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/2a2eq7rz7c3tpkyn55h8) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012100802.zip)). Length: 26 m 03 s


End file.
